Rainbows in the Snow
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Thunderlane has always had a hard time making friends, unlike his brother Rumble. However, when he and his brother win an all expense paid trip to a ski resort, will making friends be easier? Or will Fate decide it wants something a little more for Thunderlane? R&R! Don't read if you don't like ThunderDash/RainbowLane shipping. It is ThunderlaneXRainbowDash centric. Human au.


Don't like RainbowLane/ThunderDash DON'T READ! There is nothing that forces you to read this! Please enjoy reading like I enjoyed writing! ;) This is also a human AU, where all of the characters have normal skin colors, not like in Equestria Girls. Also, the people actually look like real people, so imagine them that way. They do however, have their normal hair and eye colors. XD

"Come on Rumble! Let's go!" Thunderlane yelled up the stairs to his little brother.

"But I don't wanna go!" Rumble complained, slowly making his way down the stairs. His dark hair was sticking out in a million different directions and he was still in his pajamas.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Thunderlane asked, crossing his arms.

"I wanna go to the pool,"

"Again? You've been going there for the past three days! You've only been on the slopes once! And I had to practically drag you out there!"

"But,"

"Fine. You know what, this is a vacation. You go enjoy yourself at the pool. And make sure you get changed before you meet me in the dining hall at two. Got it?"

"Got it! Thanks Lane! You're the greatest!" Rumble exclaimed happily, hugging his brother around the waist.

"You're welcome! Now go get changed. I'll make sure you get to the pool safely before I hit the powder," he said, moving Rumble back towards the stairs.

Rumble appeared a few minutes later in his swimming trunks, a tank top, and sandals.

"Uh, you do realize that it's winter outside right?" Thunderlane as his brother, gazing down at his ensemble.

"Oh. Whoops!" Rumble admitted, giving his brother a toothy grin. He quickly ran back up to his room and came down about seven minutes later, dressed more appropriately for the weather outside their door, his pool clothes stored in the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Did you have breakfast?" Lane asked, knowing the answer to his question already.

"Ummmm,"

"No, you didn't," the elder sibling grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table that had been included in the cabin package that they had purchased.

"You can eat it on the way," he told Rumble.

"Awww! But then I'll get a cramp when I swim!" Rumble groaned.

"Then you'll just have to sit out of the pool for a while before you start swimming," Thunderlane said simply, locking the door to their rental cabin.

"But that's not fair!"

"You should have thought about food before swimming. I'm not going to let you go all day without anything in you for sustenance. You need your energy, and last I checked you need to gain weight. Not lose it,"

"Fine," Rumble conceded, following his brother down the pathway that led from their cabin to the main building of the resort, munching on his apple. There were many cabins on the resort property as well as hundreds of luxury hotel rooms in the main building, where the pool was located. Thunderlane had opted for a cabin rather than a hotel room because they could get a room anywhere else, but they would most likely not be able to get a cabin all to themselves ever again.

They soon arrived at their destination, or at least the destination for Rumble.

"Ok, let me see," Lane ordered his brother, making a motion with his hand that let his brother know he wanted to see his apple core.

"Here," he said cheerily, handing the fruit to his sibling.

"Hmm. One more bite,"

"What? Where?" Rumble questioned.

"Right there," Lane said, pointing to a section of the apple that looked a little more neglected than the rest of the fruit.

Rumble took the apple back, biting off the indicated part. He waited until he had swallowed before he asked if that was alright now.

"Ok," he admitted, taking the apple core from his brother.

"Be good," he told him, kneeling down so that he was closer to his brother's eyes level. He kissed Rumble on the forehead before he stood.

"See you Lane!" the twelve-year-old yelled and he went into the pool building, leaving his brother standing in the hallway.

He watched as Rumble was quickly joined by a group of preteens, all wearing bathing suits and talking a mile a minute.

Rumble quickly made friends almost everywhere that he went, and he would end up getting phone numbers, emails, and even addresses out of the deal sometimes.

But it was different for Thunderlane. He had practically been forced to raise his little brother after their parents had died. They had been taken in by their aunt and uncle on their mother's side, but it had been a difficult time of transition for both of them. Rumble however, had been able to bounce back much quicker than his older brother. Since he had pretty much been a single parent since he was thirteen, it didn't leave much room for friends or making them.

Few teenagers wanted to hang out with a guy who had a little brother, much less took care of him almost twenty-four seven.

Thunderlane sighed, walking away from his brother and back to their cabin.

He unlocked the door to their cabin and walked in, slamming the door behind himself and collapsing onto the couch.

"Alright Lane. Get off your sorry behind, and go enjoy your vacation! Your brother is fine, and he will be fine. Just go out and shred some powder like you said you'd do,"

Thunderlane got up and went to his room which was located right across the hall from his brother's.

He changed out of his jeans and hoodie, into his actual snowboarding gear.

His black snowboard pants with bright blue stripes down the sides of the legs were a gift from Rumble on his last birthday, and were one of his favorite pieces of clothing that he owned. He also loved his dark grey ski jacket, made specially in Canada for the ski and snowboard teams. He grabbed his light grey beanie and blue goggles off the footboard of his bed and slipped them onto his head.

He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval, running down the stairs with his snowboard boots in hand. He quickly but thoroughly put on his boots in the little kitchenette before he grabbed his cell phone off the counter and slipped it into his pocket, zipping it shut.

He slipped on his fingerless gloves and grabbed his snowboard from beside the front door, opening said door and exiting the cabin, locking the door securely behind him.

The trek to the ski lift was short, something that he truly enjoyed being able to take advantage of.

There were three separate lines for people to go into for the chair lift, each one labeled for the number of people in your group.

Thunderlane had done this many times in his visit to the resort, pretty much always going straight to the line labeled "1".

He ended up in line with a pair of two girls, both donning snowboards. The ride to the top was silent, both girls whispering between themselves and giggling.

When they made it to the top, it was made quite clear that neither of the two girls knew how to snowboard as they tripped over each other getting off the chair lift and the attendants had to stop it.

Thunderlane would have stopped to help them, but the attendants seemed to already have their hands full.

He made his way to the top of the hill, looking down on the world below him.

He breathed in the scent of pine trees and freshly fallen snow into his nostrils, enjoying the serenity of it all.

He didn't hesitate to begin boarding down the hill, making his way to one of the black diamonds on the left side of the main path. Another jump had been added to this part of the track, and he was determined to test it out.

The first run down the mountain had gone way too fast for his taste, so he eagerly made his way back to the chairlift, this time riding up with another guy who was skiing. He was friendly, and started a conversation about the slopes, skiing, and how he was planning on going into the sport professionally.

"Good luck Pine!" Thunderlane said, waving towards the teenager.

"You too Lane!" the green haired nineteen-year-old called, waving in return.

He took a deep breath before he looked down the black diamond path that he had gone down before, but this time he had a different goal in mind. There was no hesitation in his movements as he went down the slope, heading straight for one of the ramps that had been built out of packed snow. He practically flew off the end of the jump, performing an aerial trick by bending his knees, flipping forward and grabbing the back of his board with his left hand, performing a perfect landing.

A skier suddenly blew past him, almost knocking him off his feet. He was able to control his balance however and stayed standing.

"Hey! Watch it jerk!" he yelled after the unknown skier, noticing that one unfortunate snowboarder had been unable to get out of the way with the speed that the skier had been going.

As he got closer, Thunderlane realized that said snowboarder was a girl, her blue, red and purple snowboard currently attempting to be removed.

"Here. Let me help," he said, coming to a stop just above her on the hill.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Give me your hand," he told her, extending his own down towards her.

She looked at his hand for a moment before grabbing onto it.

She was by no means heavy, but Thunderlane quickly realized that if he were to successfully lift her up without being pulled down himself, then he would need to use both hands.

Through a combined effort, the girl was soon standing up again, her board still strapped to her feet.

"Thanks for the assist! Sorry about being rude to you earlier. It really frosts my cookie when people just blaze by you like that! I mean, I was going pretty fast when he cut me off," she told him.

"I know. I was here to see it. He nearly ran me over too,"

"Were you the one that did that sick Suitcase Method?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, that was me," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"So, you got a name?" she asked him, pulling off her goggles up to reveal magenta eyes. "Or should I just call you Suitcase?"

He was taken off guard for a moment upon seeing her eyes. They were literally some of the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. He shook his head to regain his composure and was about to respond, when a girl frantically boarded over towards the pair.

"Rainbow Dash are you ok?" she asked, stopping in front of the magenta-eyed girl.

"I'm fine," she told her friend.

"Are you sure? I saw that jerk ski by you like that! He should be kicked off the mountain for pulling a stunt like that!"

"Sunset, I told you I'm fine! Suitcase here helped me out," the girl said, pointing to Thunderlane.

"Suitcase? What kind of name is that?" the new girl asked, raising an eyebrow at the unusual name.

"That's not actually my name. It's Thunderlane," he explained.

"Oh! Now _that's_ a real name!" she said.

"You can just call me Lane if you want. Pretty much everybody does,"

"Alright Lane. I'm Rainbow Dash, and this hysterical nut over here is Sunset Shimmer,"

"Nice to meet you both. I guess I'll see you around," Thunderlane said, preparing to continue down the slope.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back around to face the pair of girls.

"You have anyone you're hanging out with?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not really. I'm pretty much on the powder by myself today," he told them.

"You wanna hang with us?" she asked, boarding up beside him and looking him in the eyes. She seemed to be completely sincere.

He shrugged.

"Sure,"

If Thunderlane was honest with himself, which he usually was, he would have willingly admitted that the three hours that he spent with Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer were literally some of the best hours of his entire life. He loved every moment, the two girls exceptionally skilled in snowboarding, Rainbow Dash especially. She was easily the best snowboarder that he had ever seen, performing numerous tricks throughout the day and going down the slopes at blazing speed.

"That's horrible!" Rainbow Dash said, laughing her head off at a story that Thunderlane had just finished about one of the kids at his high school.

"I know right!" he said, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket to look at the time on his watch.

"1:57! Are you serious?" he exclaimed, slamming his head back against the back rest of the chair lift.

"What? What's wrong?" Sunset asked him, leaning forward slightly so she could see him better.

"It's almost two! I told my brother I'd meet him at the food court by then! He's gonna _kill_ me!" he said hopelessly, groaning as he covered his face with his hands.

"You have a brother?" Sunset asked, honestly thinking it was pretty cool that he was worried he might not be able to keep his promise to his brother.

"Don't worry Method. We'll get you to your brother by two," Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that? There is no way we can get back down to the bottom of the run in two minutes,"

"Never say never!" Rainbow Dash said happily.

"I _didn't_ say never. I said 'there is no way'," Thunderlane quoted himself.

"Just watch the master students!" Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her hands together.

Just as they made it to the top of the slope and were about to get off the chair lift, Rainbow Dash pulled a red card out of her pocket and held it up for the attendant to see.

"I owe you one Silver Speed!" she called to the attendant, turning around as the chair turned the corner and headed back down.

"You are a lifesaver Rainbow Dash!" Thunderlane said, wrapping the girl in a hug.

Her cheeks began to heat up at the physical affection that was given to her, but she really didn't mind.

Thunderlane obviously didn't mind either, since he couldn't stop grinning the entire time they rode.

They unstrapped their boards and raced towards the food court, placing their boards in stands before heading inside the building.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Thunderlane muttered under his breath, searching frantically for the tell-tale mop of dark grey hair.

He was finally able to locate what he was looking for – standing in the line for cinnamon rolls.

"Oh no you don't!" he muttered through gritted teeth, weaving his way through the crowd, his target in his sights. There was a great advantage to being taller than the majority of the population, something that Thunderlane constantly was thankful for since it gave him an advantage to finding his brother.

"I don't think so," he said as soon as he was behind his brother.

The boy jumped almost two feet in the air, putting his hand to his rapidly beating heart.

"Thunderlane! Don't do that!" he said, turning around to face his older brother who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You barely have an apple for breakfast, and then you expect to be able to get away with cinnamon rolls? Nuh uh. You need protein first. Not pure carbs and sugar,"

"But Laaaane!" the boy wined, dragging out his older brother's name unnecessarily.

"No buts. You need protein in your system. Now come on," Thunderlane said, grabbing Rumble's hand.

"But Stone gets to have cinnamon rolls!" Rumble argued, trying to get his hand out of his brother's grip.

"Well good for Stone. Good thing you're not him and that I'm not his big brother. I am yours though, and I am not going to have you up until one in the morning because you demanded the diet that you wanted. And don't argue with me because we both know that that's what would happen. And then you'll get an upset stomach, and I will have to stay up all night with you while you throw,"

"LANE!" Rumble complained, trying to get his brother to stop his rather detailed and accurate description of what would occur.

"Now, I'm gonna be a generous big brother and let you choose between pizza, Italian, Japanese, or subs. Those are your only options. And if you so much as mention the words cinnamon roll in your vocabulary today, then so help me you will eat nothing else until that entire bowl of apples on the counter back at the cabin is empty,"

"Japanese," Rumble said, knowing that his brother would deliver on his threat.

"Japanese it is," Thunderlane said, walking over to the counter of the little hut with his brother's food choice.

The two ordered their meals and Rumble led them to the corner booth that he had reserved for them.

"Rainbow Dash! Over here!" Thunderlane called, waving his arm high in the air as soon as he located the girl with the blue beanie.

Rainbow Dash came over, Sunset Shimmer close behind her.

"Who are they?" Rumble asked around a mouthful of noodles.

"Friends I met on the slopes. No talking with your mouth full," he told his little brother.

"Hey Nuclear," Rainbow Dash said, sliding into the spot beside Thunderlane. Sunset Shimmer soon followed, sliding in beside Rainbow.

"Rumble, this is Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. Girls, this is my brother Rumble," Thunderlane introduced indicating each person as he said their name.

"Hi Rumble. It's nice to meet you," Sunset said, smiling at the boy.

"We were just about to get some food. Any suggestions?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Hibachi Chicken!" Rumble exclaimed.

"It _is_ really good," Thunderlane agreed.

"Well then! We'll be right back,"

"Wait! Take this," Thunderlane said, producing a card from his pocket.

"What's this?" she asked, hesitant to take anything that might be from the guy's account.

"We won a week here in a contest. One of the perks is free food whenever we show this. You can have lunch on us. After all, I owe you for getting me down her on time,"

"That's so nice! Thank you Lane!" Sunset supplied, since Rainbow seemed pretty much dumbfounded by the offer.

"No problem!"

"Get the noodles!" Rumble called after the pair as they left the table.

Rainbow Dash sent the boy a thumbs up and a smile to let him know that they would do just that.

"Forks?" Rumble asked once the girls sat down at the table again and had pulled out their silverware.

"Most people use forks Rumble," Thunderlane reminded him.

"But it's Japanese. You can't eat Japanese with a fork! It's just not done!" he argued.

"Well would you be willing to show us how to use the proper cutlery?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to learn how! My brothers tried to teach me, but they kinda lost patience with me, and I lost interest," Rainbow said.

"I'd love to!" Rumble said excitedly.

For the next hour, Rumble taught the girls how to use chopsticks, Rainbow Dash talked about some of her favorite snowboarding tricks, and stories were exchanged between the four. In fact, time passed so quickly, that before they even realized it, the slopes had been shut down for the day since it had gotten too dark.

"Hey Rainbow?" Thunderlane asked as they began walking back towards their cabins.

"Yeah?" she replied, watching as her friend and Rumble were singing "Winter Wonderland".

"I was wondering if we might be able to hang out tomorrow. Maybe have some hot chocolate together? Just the two of us?" he asked rather timidly, kicking at the snow with his snowboard boots.

"Hmmm. I would hate to leave Sunset by herself tomorrow. She did come with me cause I asked her to,"

"Oh. Well, if you'd rather not, then we don't have to," he said, disappointment clearly heard in his voice although he tried to mask it.

"Hey Dash?" Sunset called, breaking the conversation between the boy and girl.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Would it be alright if I not go snowboarding tomorrow? Rumble was telling me about the pool they have here. Did you know it has a slide!?" she asked excitedly.

"No I didn't,"

"Do you mind if I go with Rumble tomorrow instead? I know it interrupts our plans!" she said.

"No I don't mind! You guys have fun tomorrow," Rainbow Dash told her.

"Thanks!"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your plans," Lane said grimly.

"Are you kidding? Sunset has been wanting to go to the pool ever since we got here! It was one of the reasons she decided to come with me for Christmas,"

"So,"

"Sure Chicane. I'll have hot chocolate with you tomorrow,"

"Really?" he asked, excitement returning to his voice as he looked at her.

She nodded.

"Yay!" he cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"It's a date then," she said, walking off with Sunset Shimmer, leaving a dumbfounded and red-faced boy with his little brother standing in front of their cabin.

And the color of his cheeks was not due to the cold.

All of the random little nicknames that Rainbow calls Thunderlane are actually snowboard tricks. It seems to me like something that she would do! Hope you liked this! I may continue this if you guys want. I just felt like doing a Christmasy (yes that's a word!) story since we just got a whole load of snow today. I ski, so I have nothing against skiers just so you know! I made the jerk a skier because I actually had a very similar occurrence to what Rainbow Dash experience. I was just on skis.

Enjoy you awesome sauce people!

WOBE


End file.
